Once upon a Blue Star
by Kijin
Summary: A Ranma/ Lunar xover. Ranma turns out to be the progeny of one of Lunar's most powerful beings


  
  
  
  
A Ranma 0.5/Lunar fanfiction  
  
  
Once upon a Blue Star  
  
  
By Kijin  
  
  
  
*Disclaimer*  
  
  
I don't own any of these characters.  
  
  
  
  
====*====*====  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
====*====*====  
  
  
  
He stood in an open field, relaxed and calm. Around him   
were the family he had always known, friends and lovers he  
will always remember. Seeing their faces made him think about  
all the times they shared. Before this day was over, though,  
he knew that he might not see them again. That fact almost  
made him reconsider his decision.  
  
But he had no other choice. He had to do this. If he  
did not want countless of lives to be on his head, This  
must be done.  
  
He gazed one last time at their puzzled faces, etching  
them into memory. They did not have any idea what would   
happen here. They simply followed him when he said that he  
would be returning home. Added to the fact that after the  
disaster at Jusendo, he started to act strangely, his friends  
were more worried about the condition of his mental   
faculties.  
  
'It is time. Call upon the Guardian of towers. It is  
time to call Althena's children to do thy bidding.'  
  
He closed his eyes, head tilted up as if to stare at   
the heavens. Yes. It is time. Time, to go back to where he  
was born. To go back home.  
  
The pig-tailed boy raised an arm above him, pointing  
straight up. Radiant energy began to gather from everywhere,  
collecting at the tip of fingers. The whole world shuddered  
as ambient energy from the Earth gathered into one place,  
in the wide clearing. His spectators covered their eyes in a  
vain attempt to protect their eyesight from the bright light.  
  
After the fireworks died down into a more manageable  
degree, they looked back once more at the young man standing  
in the center. He had not lowered his arm. Fey lines of  
power emanated from every part of his being, some being  
expended as excess energy leaked between himself. His   
chinese tunic had been ripped by the incredible forces he  
had contained in his body. At this point, a glowing sphere  
of magic surrounded his powerful form, flickering as he  
hovered thirty feet in the air.  
  
The young man smiled. It seemed like everything was  
true, or at least everything he knew for now. Now there  
will be only one thing left to do before I go.  
  
"Althena's Light, shine forth!" He shouted to the  
heavens.  
  
The power he gathered began to condense even more,  
directed by the sheer force of his will. Once again, the  
world screamed as reality itself was torn asunder, and space  
being shifted to his own preferences.  
  
It started as a small point of light, then quickly  
grew as artificial rift came into being. For all of them, the  
the experience of seeing a doorway between worlds sent all of  
their senses awry. Sensations were turned upside down. They  
could hear the colors, taste sound. The very act of opening  
the doorway disproved everything they had known to be true.  
  
But then again, where HE was concerned, the mundane  
was as commonplace as everyday life.  
  
"Such power...I wonder, where does this come from?"  
The Amazon matriarch was worried. If he was capable of such   
feats, who knows what terrors would lie beneath the surface of  
his innocent visage. Had everything they knew about him been   
a lie?  
  
'Yes' He thought. 'The Rift between the dimensions is   
ready. Now to call them to do his bidding...'  
  
"POWER." The tone was unearthly, and sent shivers in   
everyone's spine.  
  
He lowered his arm, spreading the both of them at his   
side. Lightning flickered on the background, making his   
visitors flinch. His lips turned up a bit at the corners.  
perhaps this will make them think twice about things before   
they rush forward to do something they might regret soon.  
  
He straightened, turning his attention to the Tear in  
the fabric of space-time.  
  
"In the name of the Prince of the Blue star! I summon  
thee, the Children of Althena!" He shouted his demand.  
  
The sun faded away, winking out as dark, gray clouds  
rushed in above the field. The winds howled their furious  
anger, screaming in actinic fury. The ground rumbled in  
response, sending everyone except the floating youth to their  
knees.  
  
The portal widened, glowing even more brightly than  
before. It expanded to incredible proportions, nearly covering  
everyone's field of vision. At first, they were puzzled at the  
sudden increase in size. Then, as darkened forms began to   
writhe behind the screen of white, everything became clear.  
  
Out of the portal came five enormous creatures. Their  
winged, serpentine forms flew out in the open, shrieking  
their war cries. The air itself was alive with their barely  
contained power, circling above to claim the skies as their  
own. Even the Orochi looked like a garden worm by comparison.  
The massive draconian forms looked as if they measured at   
least 200 feet long!  
  
Finally, the Dragons lowered themselves back to the   
ground. The earth shook as they landed, hinting at the power  
contained within. Each had different colors : black, red,  
blue, white, and one had a strange, metallic hue. They  
turned to speak with the person who stood floating above  
the rest of the humans.  
  
"Where you the one that summoned us?" Spoke the white  
Dragon.  
  
The Young man nodded. "Yes. I have summoned all of you  
here for a purpose. One that shall be of great import to us  
all."  
  
"Oh? And what is this 'purpose'" Asked the Red dragon.  
  
He smiled winsomely, glancing for a moment at the  
assemble people beneath him.   
  
"I wish to go home." He said simply.  
  
The black Dragon nodded in turn. "Very well. What else  
do you remember?"  
  
"Nothing. All I know is the feeling of dread; as if   
one of the Banished Lords came back to threatened all that  
we know." He shaked his head from side to side. "I know no  
more than that."  
  
"Really?" Said the blue dragon excitedly. "Well, its  
about time! I've always wondered how you would have to stay   
here. Its quiet a nice place, really, but nothing beats  
your own home! Why, I remembered this one century..."  
  
He stopped his chatter, as the other Dragons growled at  
him. He ducked his neck sheepishly, and the people sweatdropped,  
wondering how the Blue-furred behemoth could shift to red.  
  
"How do we know you're really him?" Came the insulting  
tone of the metallic Dragon. "The Star Dragon is the guardian  
of the Towers, after all. I have to make sure nobody without   
the proper authority takes advantage of the gates!" He finished  
haughtily.  
  
Most of the dragons groaned at this arrogant display,  
while the Red-furred dragon just buried her head behind  
her paws. "To think I *tried* to raise him better than   
this..." She mumbled.  
  
If anything, the pig-tailed boy seemed amused. "You're  
right," He agreed. "It is your duty to Guard the Doorways.  
One cannot be too sure, after all." He smiled. "But why don't   
we simply leave right now, then fight later?"  
  
"Huh?" Came the puzzled response.  
  
"If I'm really who I say I am, you won't lose anything  
out of this. And if I really lied about things, You could   
easily trounce me to the next plane, right? Either way," He  
reasoned, "Its a win-win situation. So, what do you say?"  
  
It didn't take the Star Dragon more than a couple of  
seconds to make up his mind. "Well...you do have a point."  
  
He shook a scaly paw in the air. "Alright, I'll let you  
pass! But if you even look at me sideways, I'll be there to  
give you a whipping you'll never forget!"  
  
The pig-tailed boy smirked. 'Still a bit o' a fireball,  
are you, Cinder?'  
  
He pointed to the glowing doorway. "I believe we have  
a meeting to adjourn?"  
  
The rest of the Dragons nodded their serpentine necks.  
They raised their heads to point at the Portal. Coherent beams  
of energy lanced from their maws, hitting the rift dead on.  
The combination attacks changed the portal, subtly. The door  
was now open.  
  
The young man nodded. It was a sound spell, from what   
he had known. Summoning a familiar through the gates, opening   
it the other side, meant a fail-safe tranport spell. It opened   
it from the familiar's own plane, but keeping the portal   
one-way. Only the familiar could change it both ways, preventing   
a potentially hostile power from gaining access to their   
dimension. An ingenious seal to ward off would-be conquerors.  
  
The five dragons had already flown through, to prepare  
the way. The young martial-artist looked around, one last   
time. This will be the last time he would see Nerima's blue  
skies. Seeing him walk towards the portal caused a chain   
reaction on the people in the field. Immediately, he became  
besieged by numerous pleas.  
  
"Ranchan, please don't leave me!"  
  
"Airen, come back with Shampoo and live too too happily  
in Amazon village, yes?"  
  
"Don't leave, Saotome-sama! We could make beautiful  
music together!"  
  
"You baka! You can't just go your merry way, there's  
still...a few obligations that needs to be fulfilled!"  
  
The males, on the hand, kept their Silence. If their  
mortal enemy, the bane of their existence left this world  
voluntarily, then they'd step back and allow him to do so.  
  
The martial artist only looked at the assembled people  
and smiled sadly. He looked at the woman who had been his   
mother, the only mother he had ever known. Leaving her was  
harder than he ever thought possible.  
  
"I'm very sorry, everyone. But I must go. Please   
understand."  
  
The stately woman in the Kimono stepped forward, tears  
flowing down her cheeks. Her hands gripped the cloth covered  
bundle tightly, struggling to contain her grief.  
  
"But...But I don't..." She rushed at him, but a   
transparent barrier blocked her advance. Try as she might,  
her efforts were all in vain. She could not push through.  
  
He shed a single tear for her, trying not to break down   
himself. The very sight of his mother weeping nearly made him   
lose his resolve. But he would stand firm. He had an duty to   
fulfill.  
  
"Mother...I must go back." He graced her with one more  
smile. "The Blue Star needs me."  
  
The lady in question dried out her tears. Her son truly  
was manly, to sacrifice all for the sake of Honor and Duty.  
She might never see him again, but she would leave him with   
a memento for him to remember his mother by.  
  
She stood up, proud and strong, the very picture of  
a noblewoman. She smiled through her tears, and raised the   
cloth covered bundle in two hands.  
  
"Then, my son, take this. The Honor blade of our family.  
Carry this at your side, and bring great pride to our Clan."  
  
He was struck by the sincerity in her words, and the   
love that shone in her eyes. The least he could do was Honor  
her final request. With a gesture, the bundle flew out of her   
hands and into his waiting arms. He looked at her straight in  
the eye, to give a promise.  
  
"Thank you, Mother, I hope I will make you proud."  
  
Slowly, he levitated backwards, towards the portal. The  
light grew blinding, and flashed outwards in an impressive  
display, obscuring everything in sight. When they regained  
their eyesight, He was gone. But left something behind.   
Something that would remind them of his existence, long after  
he left.  
  
A pair of soft, supple, leather bracers.  
  
  
  
====*====*====  
  
  
  
He emerged from the portal shaken from the ordeal. He  
wondered if leaving old friends and acquaintances hurt as much  
as he did now. If that was the case, then goodbyes were   
definitely at the bottom of his list.  
  
Wide, stony walls stretched in front of him. The rocky  
facade spread all around, framing a huge cavernous room. He   
looked around. Columns of incredible lengths surrounded him,  
around a hexagonal, emerald crystal spinning below him. Most  
curious.  
  
The dragons perched respectfully from a distance, silent.  
They watched for a few seconds, waiting for him to re-orient  
himself in the environment. Finally, after they were sure of  
his situation, The white Dragon flew forwards. He flew towards  
an opening in the room, leading to the outside world.  
  
It was time. Nall, the White Dragon of Althena, addressed  
the pig-tailed boy. He greeted him respectfully, as was his  
duty and right.  
  
"Welcome back home, to the Blue star. Welcome, Ranma.  
The last Prince of the Blue Star."  
  
  
  
  
====*====*====  
  
  
  
  
Notes :  
  
  
Yep, this is a Ranma/Lunar Xover, written by yours truly.  
This sort of came out after playing the games, Lunar 1 the   
Silver Star Story, and Lunar 2 Eternal Blue, for far too long.  
I sort of got this idea in my head, and now I can't let go of  
it until I wrote it. I don't know if I'll continue this, but  
if the C&C I receive is favorable, then why not?  
  
Send all C&C to carlopim@yahoo.com. Flames will be used   
to fuel the Steam locomotive I keep in my backyard.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
